Hurt By One of Her Own
by WeissSchneeRWBY
Summary: Blake has been injured in battle. Will her team survive living with out her for a while?
1. Chapter 1-3

Chapter one

"Blake! God no! Blake come back to us, don't be gone. Please wake up."Yang was yelling this while crouched over Blakes un-moving body.

"Ruby! Take Blake to the nearest hospital and get her help!" Yang ordered her little sister.

"I'm on it! Oh, there's a lot of blood here!" Ruby exclaimed as she scooped up Blake and ran to downtown Vale.

* * *

How could this have happen. One second they were fighting Torchwick, and the next he was gone and Blake was almost dead. Two years in Beacon and the only injury was a twisted ankle Ruby had gotten from trying on Weisses boots and then falling over. Team RWBY was the most coordinated team in Beacon, and now one of their team members on on the brink of death. It all happen so fast, no one could have seen this coming.

"Weiss, we got to get back to Beacon and tell Professer Ozpin what has happened."

Yang never gives up on a fight, but when it comes to a team member, she'll go to the ends of the earth for them.

"Right'' Weiss agreed.

"Let's take Bumblebee, it'll be quicker." Yang pointed out. Weiss nodded and got on the back of Yangs motorcycle.

Bumblebee was the loudest thing Weiss has ever heard. Except mabie the shrill screeching of Ruby when her new _Weapons _magazine arives. Yang was pushing the speed limit, but at this point, neither one of them cared.

* * *

"Professer Ozpin!" Weiss and Yang yelled as they ran down the coridor of Beacon that lead to Ozpins office.

They bust into his office. Not even starteled, he looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned.

''It's Blake," Weiss said. "She's seriously injured.''

Ozpin took a moment the think."Well, we must be going then shouldn't we be?''

He stood up and walked towards them. "Your friend's in danger, we must act quick."

* * *

As Yang, Weiss, and Ozpin walked into the hospital, Ruby was sitting in the waiting room talking to what looked to be a surgeon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ruby replied. "It's not mine."

Yang rushed over to her. "Ruby! You're covered in blood!" She exclaimed.

"Is that all Blakes?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded. "They're takeing her into surgery now. He told me the odds don't look to good."

"Well, we can't give up hope." Yang said.

* * *

Minuets became hours and hours seemed to take longer that usual. Yang fell asleep in one of the chairs, Weiss was passing the time jumping from glyph to glyph, Ozpin was looking at his scroll, and Ruby, well Ruby was just staring down at the floor, her face was whiter that Weiss's hair.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Ozpin asked looking up from his scroll.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby lied. "I'm just tired.''

"Hmm." was his response. "I can have professer Goodwitch come get you if you wish." He offered.

Ruby shook her head. ''No, I'll be alright.''

* * *

Five hours. Five hours went by since Blake had gone into surgery. Yang was still sleeping, Weiss was now sleeping, Ozpin was still in his scroll, and Ruby was still content on the floor.

"Who is here for Blake?'' A young woman asked.

Ruby looked up. "That would be us." She said and nudged Yang and Weiss awake.

"Good news." The lady said, "Your friend pulled through. She'll be okay."

* * *

Chapter Two

"Your friend pulled through. She'll be okay."

A huge weight seemed to be lifted out of the room. Everyone could breath a little easier.

"How bad are the injuries?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, the smallest injury was a few scratches on her face and neck. The other was a gash in her side that was almost an inch deep. The worst of the injuies was a blow to the back of her head that broke her skull." The nurse answered.

"Gee." Weiss said. "No wonder there was a lot of blood."

Ruby looked down at the floor, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"If you would like to vist her she is in room 157. Down the hall and to your right." The nurse pointed.

"Thank you" Yang said and put a hand on Rubys shoulder. "Hey, are you sure your okay?"

Ruby looked up, tears in her eyes. "I could have saved her!" Ruby exclaimed. "I watched Torchwick approch her, hit her with his cane. I rushed over and swung Cressent Rose at him but her moved her in front of me and I caused the gash in her side!''

Ruby had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were turning red. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" She sank down to her knees, put her head in her hands and started crying.

Yang got on her knees and put a hand on Ruby back. "Hey, it's not your fault."

Ruby looked up at her. "I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" She screamed. She started crying harder than before.

"Ruby, lets go home and get you to bed. You're obviously very tired. We'll visit her in the morning. Okay?"

* * *

When they got back to Beacon, Ruby took a shower and threw away her blood soaked combat skirt.

"Feel better?" Yang asked.

"yeah." Ruby replied.

"Well, we better go to bed." Weiss said. "We'll wake up early tomorow and go see Blake."

Ruby nodded and climbed into her bed. Yang fell right asleep and started to snore instantly. Yangs snoring was something everyone had gotten used to over the past two years.

Weiss climbed into bed and you could hear her fliping open a book. Ruby just lay there, thinking about the events of the day. Ruby rolled over and looked at Blakes empty bed. It was strange not haveing her in the room with them. Rubys eyelids where getting heavy and she was about to fall asleep when she heard a tapping on the window. Curious, Ruby got up and went over to where the noise originated. Out the window, sitting in the near by tree, was none other than Sun Wukong.

Ruby opened the window, "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I heared Blake was in the hospital." he said. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"It was pretty bad, but she made it." Ruby replied.

Sun jumped through the window. Ruby took a step back, and looked at him. Nothing new, just the same old Sun.

Ruby explained what happened to Blake, leaving out the part of how she struck her.

"She is in room 157 if you want to vist her." Ruby concluded.

"Thanks Ruby." Sun said as he messed her hair and jumped out the window, back into the night.

Ruby noticed Weiss had fallen asleep with the book on top of her face. She laughed to herself and crawed back into bed and fell right asleep, just wanting it to be morning.

* * *

Chapter three

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Ruby shouted at Weiss and Yang. "Time to go see Blake."

"Ruby, what time is it?" Weiss questioned as she sat up and stretched.

"5:30" Ruby replied. "The perfect time to wake up."

This was responed to with a pillow thrown at her face, and a grunt from Yang.

"We'll leave at eight, okay." Weiss said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

"NO! We are leaving right now!" Ruby said. "Get up and get dressed we are leaving. Don't make me blow this whistle."

Another Grunt from Yang and then movement. "See Yang agrees."Ruby said and proceded to blow her whistle.

This got Weisses attention. Both girls got up, got dressed and had breakfast just to appease their young leader.

"Okay, if you want to go lets get going"

* * *

Room 157, down the hall and to the right.

"Knock Knock" Ruby said as she opened the door to Blakes room. Blake was laying on the bed, against the wall adjacent to the door, eyes closed, body straight, toes pointed, like she had't been touched since they layed her there. They noticed a nurse in the room and some one else crouched in the corner.

"Oh! Hello!" The nurse said. It was the same nurse who they had talked to before. "I was just finishing up."

Weiss looked at Blakes un-moving body. "Is she unconscious or is she just sleeping?"

"No, she's unconscious." The nurse replied. "She probably won't wake up for another few hours."

"I've been here all night and she hasn't moved." Said the man crouched in the corner. Now they knew who it was. It was just Sun.

* * *

Those two were always together, and this wasn't going to stop that. Since the day them met, they spent almost four hours with each other every day. And on the weekends even longer. Yang keeps telling Sun to hike up his skirt and kiss her, but he hasn't yet, as far as they know. Something seemed different about him.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look! She's moving!" Ruby said. Everyone stood up and walked over to where Blake was laying. She twitched a little and her eyes popped open. "Blake!" Sun said. "I was so worried!" He leaned down and hugged her. Blake looked over at Weiss and mouthed 'about time'. "What's going on?" She asked. "You were almost killed by Torchwick. "What?" Blake asked. "Roman Torchwick, ally to the White Fang. Don't you remember?" Yang questioned. "Well, I know who he is. What happened to me?'' Blake replied. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Sun spent the next hour explaining the last 24 hours to Blake. "So, you're telling me I almost died!" Blake asked concerned. "Yes" Ruby replied simplely. "I don't know what to say." Blake said. "Well, you could thank me for waiting for you all night so that if you woke up I could comfort you." Sun said. Blake rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks for waiting for me." She said sarcasticly. Sun kneeled down next to the bed. "A little less sarcasim would be nice." He replied as he smiled. "Should we give you two some room?!'' Yang asked with a huge grin on her face and a look of im-maturity. "NO! It's not.. Just... " Blake tried to say. "Okay you two, were are going to go get lunch for the five of us. Behave yourselfes while we're gone." Yang said and winked at Sun. "Just go get the food." He said. Ruby back handed Yangs arm as they left the room. "I'm sorry about my friends. They can be a bit im-mature at times." Blake told Sun. Sun Looked at Blake. As he sat there looking into her eyes he now knew why he loved hanging out with her. He was not just friends with her. He was in love with her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of time. "Blake," He said. "Blake looked over at him. "Yeah. What is it." She questioned. He sat there for a second thinking about what he was about to do. "Is there something you want..." she was interupted by Sun pressing his lips against hers. Time seemed to stop at this moment. It was a warmer felling that she had imagend. She closed her eyes, not wanting it to be over. Sun pulled away and touched her face. "That's something I have been wanting to do since the moment I met you." He said. Blake looked at him. "Me too." They looked into each others eyes. "Blake, I love you."


End file.
